ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Goblin
Gabriel Stacy '''was a cousin of Gwen Stacy, the twin brother of Sarah Stacy, and a protégé of the CEO of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. Gabriel and Sarah were born and spent much of their youth in Paris, France before their family moved back to New York. During high school, Gabriel got an internship at Oscorp Industries, where he caught the attention of Norman Osborn. Osborn saw potential in Gabriel and began mentoring him, seeing Gabriel as a potential heir to the Osborn legacy. Gwen and Sarah saw that Gabriel had been acting differently since meeting Osborn and attempted to set him straight by telling him that Osborn had been manipulating him, but Gabriel saw Osborn as a father figure and became outraged that they were attempting to pawn him off on Norman. Later on, Gabriel and Sarah encountered Ghost-Spider while she was on the run from the police on the Brooklyn Bridge. When the police arrived and attempted to take the vigilante into police custody, a firefight broke out that resulted in Sarah Stacy getting shot by a stray bullet. After Ghost-Spider escaped, Sarah was taken to the hospital where the doctors tried to save her. Gabriel tried to help save Sarah by offering himself as a blood donor, but Sarah died before she could receive Gabriel’s blood for the transfusion. Gabriel blamed Ghost-Spider and the police for death of his beloved sister and wanted revenge on those responsible. It was at this time that Norman took Gabriel to one of his off-the-books Oscorp bases, where Norman revealed the truth that he was the Green Goblin. There, Norman offered to give Gabriel the resources and the strength needed to combat Ghost-Spider and avenge his sister. Gabriel injected himself with the Goblin Formula and donned a grey version of the Green Goblin suit, becoming the '''Grey Goblin. Gabriel Stacy, Gwen's cousin, initially sought revenge against Norman Osborn for killing his beloved cousin, only to get manipulated into fighting against Spider-Man on the basis that it was the web-slinger's web shot that broke Gwen's neck in the first place and that he is responsible for the murder; then brainwashed and injected with Globulin Green to become the Grey Goblin. Powers and Abilities Gabriel was born with inherited abilities from his father Norman, including super strength, reflexes, healing, and endurance as well as accelerated aging. He later injected himself with a 'second dose' of the Goblin Formula, and thus increased his existing abilities as well as attained new ones. He later was injected with Super-Soldier Formula along Goblin Formula: * Superhuman Strength: The Goblin Formula fortified Gabriel's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. He possesses sufficient strength to lift in the 800 lbs-25 ton range. * Superhuman Stamina: The Goblin Formula increased the overall efficiency of Gabriel's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. * Superhuman Durability: The Goblin Formula fortified all of Gabriel's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gabriel's reflexes are similarly enhanced by the Goblin Formula, and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Gabriel's Goblin Formula increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Goblin Family Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Earth-SGU